Messy brains, hot b-days
by Allen.Nara
Summary: Why did he have to dream about Naruko just the night before the day of his birthday party? And dream about his friend –that- way too… Imaizumi wanted to die. My promised second b-day fic for our beloved Shunsuke-kun! ImaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**YOWAMUSHI PEDAL**

.

ImaNaru

.

**_Messy brains, hot b-days_**

.

Summary: Why did he have to dream about Naruko just the night before the day of his birthday party? And dream about his friend –_that_- way too… Imaizumi wanted to die. B-day fic for our beloved Shunsuke-kun! ImaNaru/NaruIma, one-shot!

.

* * *

.

_Hi everyone!_

_I'm sorry I'm taking so long with this promised fic, but real life can be a b*tch..._

_That is why I decided to snap it in two parts, so I can publish faster!_

_As always, thank you guys for your support, you are AWESOME and I can't express this enough. Thank you._

_Without further ado, here we go with the first part of my second fic for Shunshun's birthday! :D_

.

* * *

.

Imaizumi woke up with a start, his eyes wide and watery, and his whole body feeling hot and sweaty. He panted for air, mind blank, trying to calm down before he could explode first thing in the morning.

'_Shunsuke… kun… h… hah!_'

The all-rounder's face grew redder and redder while he shut his eyes and clutched his head with unsteady hands.

_What… is… Going… on?!_

He felt like screaming in frustration, but his pride didn't let him do it. It had been a while since he had felt this bothered, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. No. It was a dream. It could happen. Nothing wrong with it. He should just forget about it.

Yes, he was going to do exactly that. It wasn't like dreams meant anything. Really, those people who studied about them should have used that time to study something else entirely. Or maybe go biking.

Yes, yes, everything was alright.

Except the fact that a dream was affecting him that much was really, really irritating and upsetting him to no end. And a _peculiar_ dream at that.

Imaizumi sighed, opened his eyes, let go of his head and made for crawling out of bed, when his eyes widened again and his face flushed so much, he thought he was going to faint.

He put a hand on his mouth before anything could escape out of it, his other hand lifting his sheet, and he looked at his crotch.

_No… nonononooooononononooonoonoononononoooooonononono_-

Definitely, this was a morning he needed to forget.

And he was also definitely avoiding everyone until tonight.

Not the greatest start for your birthday at all, really.

* * *

Imaizumi made sure his driver would leave him at school in the least noticeable way possible. Once in the entrance, he looked around himself like he was carrying guns.

'… _ohy, hot shot_'

_he said with a low, eager voice. He was straddling his hips, their faces too close, and his lithe, small back was arched beautifully. He looked at him with feral, half-lidded eyes, paralysing him in place. He looked like a predator ready to taste its prey._

Imaizumi jumped, eyes wide, and turned. Naruko was leaning on the lockers a meter away from him, arms crossed on his chest and suspicion written all over his face. The all-rounder's heart was pounding hard, half of his brain replaying the dream he had, the other half desperately clutching to real life.

'Why are you avoiding everyone?'

He gulped slightly and looked away from the red-head before he could lose his poker face any further.

'I am not avoiding anyone'

'Heh… Is that so?', Naruko's voice grew lower while he got closer to the rival.

'_Then why aren't you looking at me in the eyes while you talk?_'

_he whispered, hands travelling down his naked torso and stopping at his hips, refusing to move further._

'_Tell me what you feel, and no half answers_'

Imaizumi regretted turning his irises to look into Naruko's. He was too vulnerable for a confrontation now, and couldn't keep his usual blank face up well. He didn't want the other to stare at him like that, so close.

Maroon eyes were observing him, keeping track of every movement, trying to deduce and understand. He didn't want that to happen. He felt the sprinter would be able to read his thoughts, if he kept staring. Moreover, that intent look reminded him of the dream…

He had to turn away, now. But he couldn't.

He was losing his cool.

'Because your face is too close and you stare too much! Stop studying me!'

'… What? This is my usual face, stupid!'

'That's not true! You don't look at Onoda-kun this way! Or anyone else!'

Naruko's eyes widened, while his cheeks turned more and more the colour of his hair. The all-rounder blushed too, still unable to look away from him.

'Naruko-kun! Imaizumi-kun! There you are!', Onoda was running towards them, and stopped with a happy, relieved look on his face in front of the two. His expression changed soon though when he saw the others' troubled ones.

'A-are you both alright? Naruko-kun, you promised you'd try not to argue with Imaizumi-kun for today at least!'

'U-uh?!' Naruko turned towards him, his eyes still wide and the flush still in place. 'I didn't do anything!'

Both the red-head and the black-haired boy were grateful for Onoda's presence. They still felt their heartbeats going crazy and their faces boiling with embarrassment.

Imaizumi cleared his throat and started walking away.

'The class will start soon… we should go'

And they all proceeded with their morning lessons. Only Onoda paid attention to them though.

* * *

Naruko didn't even care to act like he was listening to the class. He raised his book of Math I to a standing position, helping it with his pen case, then proceeded to hide his face in his hands for a few moments. He breathed deeply a few times, then uncovered his red cheeks, looking absentmindedly at the formulas in front of him.

He didn't even manage to say happy birthday to Imaizumi yet. He knew they'd all be partying that day in the evening so they were all going to congratulate him later, but… in his head, he had already planned to jump the other right on his back the moment he saw him, possibly screaming his ear off with a 'Happy birthday' so loud, the whole school would have learnt about it.

But the all-rounder looked too strange, that morning. He was tense, and he was avoiding as many people as possible. That threw Naruko off a little. He had been waiting at the gate of the school for at least twenty minutes just for him…

Yet, what actually _petrified_ the sprinter, was the look in the taller boy's eyes that morning. He looked so bashful, shy… almost scared while looking at him, and he tried to avoid his gaze as much as he could. His usually serious face was marred with pink and uneasiness. And all Naruko could think at that point was only one thing:

_C… cute…_

It wasn't like the red-head was unconscious of the fact he had a soft spot for Imaizumi. He was his best friend and rival, and there wasn't a thing they could avoid sharing, whether it was their actions or their thoughts. Sometimes it felt insane, but it was so _fulfilling_. They were enough similar to understand each other to an unspoken level, yet different enough to not grow bored.

The more the smaller boy had thought about it, the more it left him in disbelief.

Sometimes he had even thought about talking to the all-rounder about it. Yet the truth was that, for the first time in his life, Naruko was _scared_. What if Imaizumi got it the wrong way? What if he didn't feel the same?

The red-head only wanted the other to know how much their relationship was important to him, and would have liked to know if the other felt the same too. Was Naruko special to him, as much as the taller boy was to him?

It wasn't like the sprinter wanted something more… of course not… they were just friends! And he wasn't into boys! Girls girls girls!

Naruko gritted his teeth and closed his eyes while pulling at his hair. Trust the hot shot to wake up one morning and decide to throw a bomb at him like that. Of course Imaizumi would blush like a school girl out of the blue. Wasn't he ashamed of himself, being all tall and big, for getting so cute? Of course the red-head would feel like… hugging… him…

_URRRRRGHHHH._

Naruko pulled at his hair some more, using the pain to calm down.

He was an idiot. Even twice an idiot, because even if the all-rounder was feeling distressed and looked so adorably _vulnerable_ for once, he had managed to almost get it out of the smaller boy. The fact that yes, of course he looked at Imaizumi in a different way from the others. He was special. But he didn't want him to know that. He'd freak him out.

Naruko let go of his head and sighed, leaning his flushing cheek on the desk while looking outside the window.

* * *

Not even the teacher had enough guts to ask Imaizumi anything that morning. The black-haired boy was gripping his book so hard his knuckles had turned white, and he was boring holes through the paper with fixed, unblinking eyes, luckily covered by his growing locks.

Willing down the creeping blush threatening to cover his whole face, and thinking about Naruko were enough tasks for him already. He didn't need to worry about class too.

Imaizumi's will was strong. He was as stubborn as he could get. Yet, a simple dream had thrown him off balance so quickly, and so swiftly. Why was it making him feel so restless?

He had just turned seventeen. Of course his hormones were getting crazy. It was bound to happen. But why did he have to dream about _Naruko_, of all people? And with such vivid images it almost felt real? Why not a huge-busted girl like everyone else?

He had known the red-head for a pretty long time now, and the friendship they shared was as important to him as his passion for his road racer. It was something unique he had never had before, and he had learnt a lot, even changed a lot thanks to it. He could even admit (only to himself though) that Naruko was his most precious person.

But that was it. They were friends, more than best friends, but… it stopped there. It wasn't like he was attracted to him or anything.

Then why the slightest memory of the dream he had was enough to make him go crazy? The fluttering touch of nimble, slightly tanned fingers on his chest, and warm, soft lips grazing his own… maroon eyes so sultry that made his stomach clench like never before…

He repressed another shiver, and grabbed a pencil with such force, he heard it crack a little.

How was he going to face Naruko?

The lessons went on, until lunch break came up. Imaizumi swallowed.

* * *

Onoda was worried.

As usual, they were having lunch together on the roof, but his best friends looked absolutely out of it.

Their faces were pink, and tended to get red when they accidentally looked at each other. Both would even jump if they involuntarily brushed shoulders.

Were they getting ill?

'Naruko-kun, Imaizumi-kun'

Both cyclists jolted, seemingly coming out of a reverie.

'Are you alright? You both look like you have a fever…'

'A-ahahah, no, Onoda-kun, don't worry!', Naruko started, his laugh as forced as ever, while he scratched his nape. 'It's just…'

'…the sun. It's pretty warm, at this time of the year', Imaizumi finished for him, looking at the climber with blank eyes, before staring again at his lunch. '… Thanks for worrying, though'

'A-ah, you're welcome!', Onoda answered immediately, feeling awkward. 'Mh, so… about this evening… you said you invited the guys from Hakone too, Imaizumi-kun?'

The all-rounder shrugged one shoulder a little.

'I wanted this to be more of a cyclists' party than an actual birthday… it's nice to have around people who enjoy the same thing you do… and they are pretty nice…', he stated softly, still looking at his lunch, before putting in his mouth the last chew and setting it to the side. When he raised his head, both Naruko and Onoda were staring at him.

'Hot shot…', the red-head started, the look in his eyes almost affectionate under the surprise he was showing, making the taller boy blush again.

'W-what?'

'You changed so much over an year, Imaizumi-kun!', the climber exclaimed happily, beaming happiness from every pore.

Imaizumi clicked his tongue in embarrassment.

'Anyway… let's stop at the conbini for the last stuff we need for tonight after school… you can get changed later when we're back at mine'

'Yeah!'

* * *

Preparing everything for the party proved enough distraction for both Naruko and Imaizumi, and both managed to relax and enjoy their time together. Onoda was happy to see them back to their normal selves.

After moving chairs and tables in order to create an open space in the room, leaving them in a corner, they started on a few decorations and set the speakers and the computer for the music as well. Then they started on the food.

'Naruko, why don't you go shower first? Imaizumi-kun and I can get the rest, there's not much left to do!', Onoda said after some time, opening a packet of crisps and grabbing a bowl to put them in.

'Good idea… I'm dying!', the red-head said, pulling on his shirt's neck. He did feel a little too warmed up… even more so when Imaizumi murmured, 'This way' and showed him where the bathroom with the shower (and also a bathtub) was.

'Sank you!' the sprinter said loudly, before closing himself inside the bathroom and avoiding the other's look.

It was going to be a long, awkward night…

The taller boy blushed, and went back to the kitchen. At least he was managing his reactions better than before… even the flashbacks of the dream seemed to be resting in a corner of his mind at the moment. His shoulders relaxed while he prepared the pizza. He put it in the oven, ready for later to be cooked.

Yes, everything was going to turn out alright. It wasn't as if he could keep going crazy every time his eyes fell on Naruko, right?

The moment Imaizumi thought that, his rival came back to the kitchen, and the black-haired boy's face fell. He knew he was blushing again, and his mouth was a little open, he knew it, really, but it was the first time the had ever seen the sprinter like that.

His hair was still partially wet, half of his fringe pulled backwards, and he was wearing a dark red pin-striped shirt with short sleeves over black tight jeans. His usual necklace was resting between his collarbones, a nice steel watch at his wrist and black, shiny combat boots to match the elegant yet punk-like style.

'… Ohy, hot shot. I stole some of your cologne', he announced, walking to the counter to see if there was anything else he could do. When he didn't receive an answer, he raised his head towards the all-rounder. His cheeks turned pink at the look on the other's face.

'No problem', Imaizumi answered, before occupying himself again. He needed to hide the flush creeping on his face. Naruko tried to concentrate on his tasks as well, and after a few minutes, both he and Onoda turned to the taller boy, telling him he had to get out of the kitchen.

'W-what?'

'Just shut up and go, you can't see this, hot shot!', the sprinter said, and patted him on the back with the climber, pushing him out of the room.

'Please, Imaizumi-kun!'

'Okay, okay…', the all-rounder sighed, and went to the living room. He finished arranging everything he could, including the playlist for the background music. His lips curved into a smile when he added the opening to Love Hime to it.

After an hour, Onoda called him back to the kitchen, saying it was alright to go now, and that they could finish setting the food on the table while he took a shower. Imaizumi showed him the way to the bathroom and then walked back to the kitchen.

Unfortunately for him, the moment he chose wasn't a good one.

As he pushed the door open, his eyes feel on Naruko, who was licking cream off his hand, and wearing an apron.

His eyes turned wide, his brain shut down, and he went out the kitchen again. He made a bee line to the computer, counting the songs he had in the playlist even if the number was already there, trying to not think about anything.

_Everything's alright. Absolutely alright. Yes, yes, all alright_.

The taller boy was concentrating so much he almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'O-ohy, hot shot…', Naruko said, his voice not as loud as usual. His face was as bashful as Imaizumi's.

'I'm gonna get the Hakone guys, they are almost there. I'll show them the way. When Onoda's done, get your shower'

'Yeah', he said, gulped, and watched the other practically run out his house. He wanted to slap himself really hard.

* * *

Luckily for Naruko, he had the chance to distract himself and get out of Imaizumi's house for some time. He took his bike and pedalled leisurely to the meeting place where he would welcome the Hakone guys and show them the way.

It was nice to think they had managed to become friends with all of them, even though their rivalry was as alive as ever. They were cool. And the more people, the more fun!

And the more distractions from the awkward situation he managed to put himself in, as well.

Much to his surprise, he had to try his best to survive to the strength of a real tight bear hug from Izumida, and to the embarrassment of Toudou's assessing stare.

'It's always nice to see how a man tries his best to look pretty! I understand the cause! Although I don't need to try', he exclaimed, his tone full of drama while he put a hand to his chest and turned his face to the sky while closing his eyes.

When the black-haired climber opened them again, everyone was already ahead, following Naruko.

'HEY wait for me!'

* * *

Once they got back and set their bikes in the garage, they noticed there were three more parked there. Toudou started getting excited like a kid, and the others sweat-dropped.

'Ah, Maki-chan! Maki-chan!'

They decided to ignore him while he chanted his friend's name like the crazy fan in love he was, and Naruko rang the bell.

He was laughing at a comment Fukutomi made on Arakita's gaping mouth at the house, when the door opened, and it was his turn to gape.

Imaizumi probably did his best to be as fast as possible, because his hair was still wet. He was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans and black tennis shoes. Even though the look was simple, the details captured the red-head's eyes. The sleeves turned up to half his arm, the ethnic bracelet on his wrist, the pair of unfastened buttons that showed how a very, very lucky drop of water was rolling down the side of his neck and riding his collarbone…

Not even the most fashionista look could have competed. Definitely. Unless it was Imaizumi wearing it, again.

Okay.

He was degenerating.

Maybe he needed to stop staring and talk.

Naruko was just opening his mouth to say something, when Toudou wished happy birthday to the all-rounder, thanked for the hospitality and ran inside to jump and hug a very unsettled Makishima. The other members of Hakugaku apologized for his behaviour, but Imaizumi only smiled a little at the other's antics. They went inside as well and when he turned to the sprinter, who was still looking at him with surprised eyes and mouth slightly open, the black-haired boy' smile grew smaller and softer.

'Com'on'

Even though he felt his cheeks getting hotter, the taller boy grabbed Naruko by the wrist and dragged him inside, refusing to meet his gaze. The red-head let him drag him, his cheeks warmer and warmer. Once inside and close to the leaving room, the presence of the other's hand left his skin, and made him feel lost for a moment. The black-haired boy's touch was still lingering on his wrist.

'Oooohy, Naruko! You're looking too warmed up. Com'on and have a fresh drink!', Tadokoro exclaimed, giving his kohai a glass of bepsi and ice.

'Thanks, old man'

'Don't call me old man!'

They laughed, although the smaller boy's maroon eyes stayed fixed on Imaizumi, who was now chatting with Arakita.

'Ohy, red-head'

'Mh?'

'Something happen with Imaizumi?'

Naruko turned swiftly towards his senpai, and gritted his teeth while his face flushed.

'W-wha?!'

'Ahahahahah, now you're loud again! So I was right', he laughed, then put a hand on the kohai's head while he grinned. 'What are you waiting for? You know that timing is important. You're Sohoku's number one sprinter now', he said, ruffling red locks and gaining a few swats.

'Yeah… I know. But what if I make a mistake?', Naruko murmured, looking into his glass. Tadokoro stood silent for a moment, then put a hand on his shoulder. Somehow, his junior looked even smaller than usual.

'Whatever you're thinking, you're thinking too much. I know you well. Trust your instinct, 'cause it will never let you down! And if you do something wrong, worry about it then, and fix it!'

'Tadokoro-san…', Naruko's eyes were wide while he looked at his senpai.

'Ohy, now, don't get sentimental on me! Gulp down that absurd drink and go do what you gotta do! Then, come back and eat, you small bean!'

'I get it, I get it! And I'm not gonna eat your cakes, old man! They're just too big!'

'Hah, you'll feel sorry for it later!'

Both grinned and chuckled, before the smaller boy turned, his eyes looking for Imaizumi.

He needed to talk to him, now.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

.

.

.

* * *

.

_... somehow I am not really 100% happy with how this fic turned out. Must be 'cause I'm writing too much and I'm better at shorter stuff ahah_

_Also, I have other fics I want to complete so much... Argh!_

_Anyway, before I auto-criticize my work enough to decided to cancel it (lol), I hope you liked this even if it's not my best, and hope you'll like the next part even more!_

_Just a spoiler: I'll have to change the rating. Ahah._

_Reviews are food and water to my brain and fangirl/writer heart so please feed me! :D_

.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Part II)_

.

.

.

.

.

Imaizumi was trying to be the best host he could, even if half his brain was preoccupied with keeping his feelings in check.

He was happy that everyone managed to come and he was proud both senpais and kohais were having fun and were all enjoying the music and the food. Satisfaction and bashfulness also filled him when Kinjou complimented him for the cooking.

It was hard to push past the fact he wasn't his junior anymore… and the fact was, the younger boy didn't even want to. He was sure Naruko and Onoda felt the same about Tadokoro and Makishima.

Imaizumi was still chatting away with Arakita when Naruko came up to him, pulling the hem on his sleeve.

'Ohy, hot shot…'

The red-head tried sounding like usual, loud and sure of himself, but his hold was soft and timid. He gained a perplexed look from both the all-rounders. Imaizumi's eyes widened slightly.

'… let's get outside for a minute'

Their gazes met for a brief moment, before the sprinter looked away and went ahead. He couldn't keep his face up for long before blushing.

Imaizumi excused himself and followed Naruko's lithe back while his heart beat faster and faster. He breathed deeply, swallowed, and closed his hands into fists until it hurt. He needed to focus, because his head felt dizzy with anxiety.

Once outside, the smaller boy unceremoniously sat on the stairs. The all-rounder didn't feel like it at all, but followed and sat beside him, a few inches distant. He was so nervous his legs would have trembled if he didn't force them to stay still.

'Hot shot… do you feel like telling me what happened this morning now?'

Imaizumi turned towards Naruko and locked gaze with him. The sprinter was hugging his knees, looking at him while his cheek rested on them. His irises were calm, soft, and studied the black-haired-boy's. The latter turned away, hugging his knees too.

'It was nothing serious…', he murmured, and the red-head sighed grandly.

'Argh really, what do I have to do with ya… you're so stubborn!', Naruko exclaimed, letting his knees go and sprawling his legs, an exasperated hand scratching his nape.

'Wha- I'm not stubborn!'

Imaizumi knew he was, of course, but couldn't help replying to the other. The smaller boy threw him an unimpressed look, with half-lidded eyes and a raised brow.

He clicked his tongue and looked away, embarrassed. His rival sighed.

'Listen… I'm not gonna say this twice', Naruko started, looking at his boots, and his serious, smooth tone captured the all-rounder's attention, who turned to him and waited for him to continue.

'You're my best friend and rival, and the best I could ask for, for both roles. You're… important to me'

The red-head felt a flush creeping up his neck, and couldn't dare to turn and look at the other, because he was sure he was blushing too, and if he looked, he wouldn't be able to continue.

'Heck, if I were Onoda, you'd be my Love Hime, kakaka!'

And as usual he had to joke, before the embarrassment killed him. Imaizumi snorted at that, and almost groaned at the other's ability to ruin moments.

'Seriously, hot shot… the fact you're not talking to me bothers me to no end. It makes me feel like our friendship is one-sided…', he gritted his teeth and turned fast, grabbing the taller boy's hands with his and making him jump. The all-rounder's face turned red and his eyes widened.

'Darn it, trust me a little more! I'm not that bad of a friend! I care about you… and… I'm not gonna hurt you…' his voice was dying in his throat as he expected while he looked at Imaizumi's face gaining more and more colour, and he himself was getting so bashful he wanted to hide. But his wish for the other to understand made him stay there and keep strong.

'I… I want-'

'Uh, sorry, guys'

The door opened, and Shinkai interrupted Naruko, a curious look on his face.

'Usagi-chan, it's time you open the presents and blow the candles, come on! Everyone's waiting'

'So-sorry! We'll be right back!' Imaizumi turned even redder, but luckily Hakone's sprinter just smiled and went inside again.

Both rivals were still holding hands and staring at the door, their faces as hot as ever.

'Hot shot… your skin's covered in goosebumps'

'Sorry… between his smile and the… 'nickname'… he gives me the creeps… he's nice, but… he gives me the creeps'

Naruko let go of his hands to pat his shoulder.

* * *

A minute later they were inside again, and Imaizumi was almost buried alive by everyone's hugs. Naruko cackled hard, putting aside his previous feelings.

They could talk later. He felt better already, since he told the other he cared about him. Now, he just needed to get the all-rounder out of his shell… and get him to tell him what he thought. Ahah. He wasn't sure which part was harder.

Imaizumi felt like a small, awkward kid. Not that he used to have birthday parties when he was younger, since he didn't have friends aside Kanzaki. It was embarrassing, and he didn't know how to act.

That was why he just wanted to get everyone in the same place, and have fun, without thinking about his birthday. He wanted it to be just an excuse.

The others didn't seem to think that way. After a collective hug that almost emptied his lungs (where was Naruko? Ah, he was laughing a meter away… he would make him pay later), Tadokoro pushed him to a chair, and he sat there while the Hakone guys handed him their present.

The all-rounder's mind was empty, trying to keep up with all the other cyclists, without having the time to actually think about it, luckily, because his heart was clenching dangerously, and it wouldn't stop beating fast.

'I… I didn't want you to bring me presents… it's just a party…'

'Aw, shut up and open it, pretty face!', Toudou exclaimed, leaving a nice blue package on his knees. 'This is from the whole team!'

'Tha-', Imaizumi started, but had to cough to control his voice. '… Thank you, guys'

The package was pretty big. And when he opened it, he understood why. Inside there was a helmet, a pair of shorts, a jersey and even a hoodie. All from his beloved Scott's new collection. Funny thing was, when he lifted the hoodie, he noticed that on the back there was a writing.

''Sohoku's ace'…' Imaizumi read out loud, and couldn't help smiling. 'I'll do my best to keep up with the title. Thanks, guys'

Then it was his senpais' turn. Kinjou handed a slightly heavy package to him, covered in yellow paper, without saying a word. When he opened it, Imaizumi's eyes widened. A photo book? Then he slowly turned the hardcover, and a few pages, and he swallowed hard. It was full of pictures of their biking club, from the start of their year together, to the beginning of their kohais-become-senpais year. At the end of it there were everyone's signatures and comments, and a huge 'Thank you' on the very last page.

He breathed hard through the nose and closed his eyes, massaging his brows. Then he coughed.

'… thanks'

'…'

'O-Ohy…'

'Imaizumi…'

'ARE YOU CRYING?'

'I-I'm not!'

Tadokoro had been crying since watching him turn the first page and hugged him so hard the all-rounder felt like weeping for his ribs.

'Everyone ready for the cake?!'

Imaizumi turned towards the kitchen. That was Naruko's voice.

Actually, Shinkai did mention a cake before. But it was just a party. He didn't have a cake. Not that he knew of, at least.

Then he remembered the red-head with the apron, liking cream off his fingers that afternoon. He flushed.

His face must have looked pretty funny, all stained in red and his expression a mixture of surprise, emotion and bashfulness, but no-one laughed at it. Not even his sprinter who, together with Onoda, carried a very pretty white cake covered in strawberries and grapes to the table. Arakita lighted the candle right in the middle of it, and Makishima, Shinkai and Toudou armed themselves of cellphones and camera, ready to snap pictures.

'Come on, Imaizumi-kun, before the candle melts too much!' Onoda cheered on, smiling so broadly he lightened up the room.

'Ohy, hot shot, move that sorry ass of yo- WAH!?'

Imaizumi shut him up swiftly, hugging both his best friends so hard he thought he would break them. But he couldn't manage to control his force. How was he supposed to stay strong and serious when he was so happy?

Naruko's heart was racing madly, his eyes so wide and his cheeks so red he felt like he was going to burst into a million pretty confetti. He hid his face into the taller boy's neck and returned the hug with an arm only, together with Onoda at his side who was laughing and patting the other's back softly.

He almost whined when he heard a cellphone snapping a picture, and a giggle. Argh, Makishima and Toudou were unstoppable…

Imaizumi didn't look at them while saying 'Thank you' and drying his eyes in a second, and both his best friends grinned.

He had to breath a few times before blowing the candle, and then he lost himself in all the cheering and the hugs and the music and the sweet taste of the treat. Onoda and Naruko had been really good at making it. The fruit was fresh and slightly acidic, mixing perfectly with the sweet taste of the cream and the soft sponge cake.

He was distracted by his own dancing taste buds, when he turned and saw Fukutomi, Izumida and Manami bringing out beer, wine and ice. He almost chocked, and coughed a few times.

Tadokoro cheered without shame, and Toudou handed Imaizumi a bottle of white wine.

'Now, let's cheer for the anniversary of your birth like they do in France', he winked, then showed him how to broach the bottle.

'Toudou-san, you're pretty knowledgeable at this. Even though we're all still underage'

'Not in Europe!'

And after they popped the cork, the cheering and the music turned louder and everyone enjoyed a taste of the new drinks.

The all-rounder was at half his glass of wine when he noticed Naruko wasn't there anymore. His eyes scanned the room.

'Onoda, where's Naruko?'

'Mh, I don't know… he was there a moment ago… maybe he's in the bathroom?'

He went to take a look, when he felt a hand taking his wrist and pulling him to the side and out of sight. When he turned, his eyes met the sprinter's.

'Naruko…'

'We still have to finish talking'

As direct as usual.

'Yes' he nooded, then tilted his head. 'Why not outside?'

'Arakita and Fukutomi are smoking a cigarette, and it smells' the red-head said, sticking his tongue out. Imaizumi grimaced, but let it go.

A minute passed were neither he nor the other talked.

'So, hot shot…', the smaller boy started, looking at his feet.

'You… were saying you care… about me. Then Shinkai interrupted you', the all-rounder said softly, looking to the side.

Where they going to manage the talking? They were both pretty flustered already…

'Yeah…'

Silence.

Naruko was hating it more than anything else, and after a good breath, he almost shouted

'I want to know if you care about me too or if I'm just delusional! I… you… how do you feel about me?'

Then they stared at each other in the eyes, both blushing and wide-eyed.

The red-head wanted to die. It came out wrong. It sounded as if he was asking the other… romantic stuff… not friendship stuff… oh God…

And Imaizumi was going to be 'of course we're friends and I care, we'll be friends forever' and then that would be it and Naruko's heart would get crushed under that innocent statement and he wouldn't even be able to hide because it was his best friend's party and he couldn't run out and bang his head against every wall of the houses in the neighbourhood-

'…When we were outside, you were saying 'I want' before we had to get in again… is this what you want? You want me to tell you how much I care?'

The sprinter's heart stopped for a moment. He didn't expect that answer. Was… was Imaizumi…?

Was he seriously asking him what he actually wanted?

… Would he be able to tell him straight to his face though? Naruko's whole body tensed up, and he felt his own pulse drumming loud in his ears.

_No…_

'… Yes'

The black-haired boy looked at his feet, then into the other's eyes. He wasn't going to run away. He couldn't do it, and wouldn't anyway. He wasn't sure if his rival felt what he was feeling as well, but he wasn't going to lie… not anymore.

He'd rather try than never try at all. And he hated losing lucky chances like that.

'I… I care for you more than you think… and more than I can tell… I'm sorry…', he said, looking at the ground, before raising his eyes again and stretching a hand towards Naruko's face.

It stopped half-way.

'Can I…?'

'… Yes'

The smaller boy didn't know what Imaizumi was actually asking, but he didn't care. Anything he was willing to give would be enough.

There was something that Naruko wanted, more than anything else.

He wanted to touch him.

And he couldn't help the sight of satisfaction that overcame him when the all-rounder enveloped him in his arms, lowering down until his face could hide into red locks, holding him to his body tight enough to feel like they were going to merge into each other any moment.

He leaned his forehead on Imaizumi's collarbone and slid his arms around his neck and shoulders, leaving no space between them. He could feel the other's heartbeat so strongly… or was it his own?

Silence had never felt so good to the taller boy's ears. Even if the drumming of their pulse was pretty strong and the music and chatting in the other room were loud, he felt like nothing could ruin the moment, and nothing could touch them.

Yet for once he felt like saying something embarrassing, something that had been dangling from the tip of his tongue for a long while.

'I like you so, so much…'

His voice was soft and caressed the red-head's ear like the spring breeze outside.

'I like you too'

The smaller boy didn't take a moment to reply, and it made Imaizumi start in disbelief. His eyes opened wide and he couldn't hide the shock on his face even when Naruko loosened his hold only enough to look at him.

_Ah, so I was an idiot…_ was the only thing they both thought, before their lips met halfway and nullified the distance again in an eager kiss.

They broke it softly with a wet sound only a few seconds later.

'You're blushing, hot shot'

'So are you'

Both were already closing their eyes for a second time, their lips almost brushing, when they heard Manami's voice close to were they were standing.

'Where's Imaizumi-kun?'

'I think he went outside for a while. Naruko's not there too…', was Fukutomi's answer, and the sprinter thanked the blond all-rounder in his head.

Then he felt Imaizumi moving, and he looked at him with puzzled eyes.

'Hot shot…?'

The taller boy smiled down at him, making his chest flutter, before the other pushed him backwards. He opened a door behind his back, and closed it immediately after they were inside. It looked like a studio.

The red-head didn't have much time to look around himself, because Imaizumi's hand lifted his chin softly and caught his lips again in a chaste kiss. Not that he minded.

'I want another few minutes to ourselves…', he murmured against Naruko's lips, and both blushed again. The sprinter grinned, although embarrassed.

Darn, that was cheesy. And cute as hell.

'That's not much'

'I can always catch you later'

'Oh, you're getting cocky already, hot shot?'

The all-rounder smiled slightly, before closing the gap between them again.

Naruko's lips were warm, slightly chapped, and as lively as their owner. His hands were possessively resting through his hair and on his back, and made the taller boy feel required and wanted, something he would have never bet on before. He had never felt so lucky.

The red-head was feeling the same while melting into the kiss. The way the other held him made him feel like they were one thing only, with their bodies touching, emptying his mind of any thought, filling him with sensations he didn't know how to name.

Imaizumi's hands moved up his back, making him tremble while hot and cold shivers went down his spine. He moaned into the kiss, and the black-haired boy broke it, recovering his breath and licking the sprinter's lip. Naruko responded with a light nibbling, before tilting his head and sliding his tongue into the other's mouth without any wait.

The all-rounder gasped at the sudden invasion, but welcomed his eagerness in equal passion. When their tongues met, both sighed into the kiss and Imaizumi tilted his head too, hungry for more contact and a perfect angle. The way the smaller boy responded with gasps and moans was driving him crazy, showing just what he liked and how much, without restrain or shyness.

When they separated to breath, both rivals panted for air while looking at each other with half-lidded eyes, their bodies still close and hotter than before.

The taller boy moved the red-head's locks away from his face, caressing his jaw and stealing his lips again, invading his mouth while pushing him against the door. Naruko moaned into the kiss again, gripping at Imaizumi's shoulders while their tongues danced together in a challenge of sensuality and growing desire. His stomach felt like it was filling up with lava, and he had the strong impulse to buck his hips into the all-rounder's. Then he felt the latter's hands sliding down his sides to his butt, and he broke the kiss, gasping.

'U-uh, I-Imaizumi…'

'I…', Imaizumi started, breathing deeply, 'I'm not sure I'll be able to stop… if we continue…'

'Hot shot…', the smaller boy let out his nickname with a choked sigh while leaning heavily to the door. His eyes were glazed over and his cheeks flushed. The black-haired boy gulped, his eyes fixed on him.

'I'm… hard…'

Luckily the others were surely having a good time together. Luckily his parents weren't going to be back for another few days. Because Imaizumi couldn't manage to say anything to that.

His body reacted first, and he grabbed the other under his bottom, lifted him, and pushed him against the door while ravishing his mouth. Naruko moaned loud, feeling the rival's body pressing all against his own.

He barely felt it since the all-rounder had hoisted him up pretty high, but he was sure of it. Imaizumi was hard too.

He gasped and bucked his hips, even if the motion was constricted by the other's body. The taller boy broke the kiss, their lips wet and their tongues laced with a string of saliva, only to pull Naruko's shirt open enough to bite his neck.

His skin was smooth, soft and the cologne he used, the same as his, made Imaizumi feel like he was just going to mark the sprinter even more like he was rightly his, and his alone.

He lapped the bite and went further down, right above the other's collarbone, just to suck harshly on more sensitive skin.

'N-ngh..!'

Naruko closed his eyes while gripping the rival with both his arms and thighs. He didn't understand anything anymore and didn't know what to do anymore.

He just wanted to touch him more, and more, and more. He felt like he was going to explode.

'I-Imaizumi', the red-head whined his name, pulling at his shirt. The black-haired boy stopped marking his neck, and threw him a look that went straight to the rival's crotch.

'Sofa', he murmured, pointing his finger at the piece of furniture a few meters behind them, before resting his forehead on the other's shoulder.

Imaizumi held him better and pushed him away from the wall, only to push him against the sofa's cushions a few seconds later and brushing his mouth with his own lightly.

'Better…?'

'No'

The all-rounder's eyes widened at the response and at Naruko's scowl, even if his face was still bright with arousal. He pulled away from the other slowly, surprised, and the sprinter sat up from the sofa while staggering a little, looking at him with a glare that didn't look angry at all- if anything, it was fiery, and it made the taller boy's skin tingle with excitement. He stilled, now sitting with half-sprawled legs, waiting for the other's move.

The red-head put his hands on the back of the sofa on either side of Imaizumi's head, their gazes locked and filled with thrill and fire. Naruko's face grew closer, while he sat down on his lap, and warm, firm thighs pressed against the sides of his own. The embarrassment was slowly getting replaced by growing lust.

The smaller boy grinned lopsidedly, murmuring 'Much better now', before biting the other's lower lip and unbuttoning his shirt. Imaizumi felt his erection twitch, caressing Naruko's thighs slowly, patiently, while he felt the rival's fingertips trace down his chest and stomach, his muscles fluttering. He gasped lightly, and the sprinter exploited the moment to invade his mouth with an eager, velvet tongue.

The kiss was hot, demanding, and left them breathing through their noses, unwilling to break it. Naruko's hands moved to the black-haired boy's face and nape, while the latter's moved down his back and butt, feeling him up. The red-head panted and rolled his hips, making Imaizumi gasp and break the kiss for a moment, saliva linking their tongues.

Long and now impatient fingers changed course from Naruko's bottom to the front of his jeans, and the smaller boy lifted up slightly, arching his back, while he brushed the rival's neck with his lips and cried at the hand massaging his hardened cock.

'Hot shot… if you stop… I'm gonna kick your ass', he panted in a husky voice right into the other's ear, gripping his shoulders.

'I won't stop even if you beg. I want you to come…'

The all-rounder's tone was low and authoritative, and he felt the rival's hard-on twitch. He unbuckled Naruko's jeans and unbuttoned them, lowering them together with the underwear enough to grasp his erection.

The sprinter shut his eyes tight, his mouth open in a silent gasp, when he felt Imaizumi's free hand come to his nape and guide him. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss, his moans muted into it while a finger traced his wet head. He trembled under the touch and felt his knees go weak.

The taller boy sighed, his head filled to the brim with the rival's sounds and scent. He eyed Naruko's face, memorizing every detail from the glazed-over irises to the reddened lips and cheeks, basking in the other's pleasure and making it his own.

He looked perfect already. Would be look even better when coming?

Imaizumi licked a drop of sweat rolling down the red-head's neck and pumped his cock, tracing the whole length slowly with firm, gentle fingers.

He almost stopped when he felt hands on his crotch.

'You…', Naruko gasped, his eyes only half-focused, 'you too…'

'Later…', he answered, swatting the other's hands away lightly, and moving his own hand faster.

The smaller boy's protests died in his throat and he let out a half-chocked moan, but his fingers gripped the all-rounder's belt again.

Imaizumi half grinned at his stubbornness. He continued his ministrations while unbuttoning Naruko's shirt with his other hand, and the red-head managed to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. He was almost taking the taller boy's erection out when the latter used his free hand to take his wrists, lifting them up, and swiftly captured his mouth with his own.

The sprinter gasped with surprise and arousal as the motions on his cock grew faster, and he jerked his hips, meeting the pleasuring motion.

Imaizumi caressed Naruko's tongue with his in an open-mouthed kiss, before breaking it to bite and suck on his lower lip, rubbing his finger again on the other's head in circles. The smaller boy cried loudly while the rival increased his speed again on his cock, kissing down the now free chest and tracing a nipple with the tip of his tongue.

'Ah… I-Imaizumi… Coming…!'

The red-head said it just before doing so, under the all-rounder's glazed yet attentive eyes. Luckily he came right on their chests and in the rival's hand, avoiding their clothes.

Imaizumi savoured the image of Naruko's face while he reached the peak, blushing red and tense with pleasure. The sprinter rested his forehead on his shoulder, panting hard, and he moved his free hand along the other's slender back slowly.

After a few moments, he lifted his face and looked at the black-haired boy.

'What about you…?', he asked, voice hoarse and feebler than usual while palming the rival's crotch. Imaizumi flinched, letting out a gasp.

'I'm… getting us clean first'

His voice trembled slightly, before he motioned the other to lift up. Naruko moved and sat on a side of the sofa, his head against the back and his legs sprawled, while the all-rounder staggered up and opened a door on their left. It lead to a small, private bathroom.

A minute later, Imaizumi came back with a damp cloth and a clean stomach and chest. He hadn't cared to button up his shirt.

The smaller boy eyed him while he removed all traces from Naruko's chest with gentle motions. When he got up to go back to the bathroom and wash the cloth, the sprinter followed him, although his knees were still a little weak.

'You know, you were right, getting us clean now'

The taller boy turned to him while setting the cloth aside with a puzzled look in his eyes.

The red-head grinned, his eyes ablaze again, while he stepped forward and pushed Imaizumi against the sink, keeping him there with his hips against the other's. He fingered the rival's still unbuckled belt and jeans.

'I have a nice idea in mind…', he said with a tempting velvet voice and his cheeks growing pink.

The all-rounder felt like grabbing him again and just push him on the floor to ravage him, although the other's eyes made him stand as still as a statue, full of expectation.

To his surprise, Naruko seemed to have the floor in mind too, because he dragged Imaizumi in a heated kiss with a hand running through his hair, their tongues hot and mouths hungry, before breaking it and going down on his knees, dragging the other's pants along too with unceremonious hands.

'Mh, this could be pretty uncomfortable…' the sprinter murmured, his eye level lower than the rival's crotch, staring at it with a pensive look while the black-haired boy just looked at him, eyes wide and brain blank.

Was…. Was he going to…?

'Well, you are too tall, but we can adapt each other to the situation…', Naruko grinned while finding a solution, which was standing up, pushing the other to the wall by their side and sliding his tongue into the other's mouth.

Imaizumi was perplexed yet curious, and meekly let the red-head do what he planned, moaning into the kiss when he felt nimble, warm fingers pulling his underwear down and a hand massaging his balls.

Then, the smaller boy dragged him down to the floor until his bottom and the other's knees met the bath mat.

Naruko broke the contact only to throw a smile and a daring look at the all-rounder, pecking him on the lips again before moving backwards on his knees and lower his upper body until his mouth was just an inch away from Imaizumi's erection.

The latter watched the other's beautifully arched back, his lean, spread legs and his red, wet tongue now lapping the side of his cock, while holding its base with a hand.

He had to strongly wish not to come right at that sight. He bit his lower lip, swallowed his moan and breathed through his nose while spreading his legs a little further.

The red-head placed small kisses and sucks along the side, concentrating on the task. Once close to the head, he raised his face and eyes to meet his rival's for a moment, just before closing them and lick right on the slit teasingly. Then his tongue glided down the underside and his eyes opened again at the sound of the taller boy's gasps, trembling under his attentions.

Imaizumi's irises were dark with pleasure and rough lust, and Naruko knew they'd probably would have ended up having sex if it wasn't the wrong moment, with other people in the house. The thought made him shiver and moan on the other's cock.

How could he end up wanting him so badly when that same morning he didn't even really know… he didn't even really _want _to admit to himself what he felt…

He panted hard and closed his reddened lips around the wet head, panting, and let a hand travel down his own torso to his crotch. He was hard again.

The all-rounder was lost in pleasure and his whole body felt on fire. The sprinter was working on the head of his shaft and now was even fingering his own, the rival's purrs going straight to his hard-on, although he thought it impossible to get hornier than that.

Oh God, if it wasn't for the fact he had people around, he would have taken Naruko on that very floor without thinking twice.

For the first time Imaizumi felt helpless in a good way, and let a husky moan escape his lips, running his fingers through the smaller boy's hair. Soon enough the latter enveloped more of his erection, coming to half of it and grabbing the rest with trembling but eager fingers with one hand, the other still down his own cock.

When Naruko started going up and down his shaft, following the same rhythm on his own, the black-haired boy gave up on any sense of shame and panted loud, even pulling on red locks a little while watching the other pleasure both of them.

It was too much, and it didn't take him long to say the other's name shakily, warning him he was going to come soon.

The red-head cried against his cock and sucked harshly one last time, semen filling his hand and mouth. He tried to swallow, managing only part of it, the rest trickling down the side of his mouth while he opened his lips, panting hard to regain his breath.

A moment later, he felt a hand on his nape, and Imaizumi dragged him into a blazing kiss, his tongue invading the smaller boy's mouth with plain want and passion, massaging his tongue with his own and stealing another moan. When they broke the kiss to breath, their foreheads rested against each other and they remained still, filling their lungs with air and letting the wave of pleasure pass them.

* * *

Luckily for them, Shinkai and Arakita had the very nice idea of telling the others Imaizumi and Naruko had actually gone out to buy some more bebsi and stuff with them.

After some hasty fixing, the rivals had gone out of the house through the back door and to the conbini with the two Hakogane cyclists, thanking them very much for the covering. They couldn't avoid the jokes and dirty looks though, which made both of them crack up with blushing cheeks and embarrassed comments.

When they went back, the others didn't seem to be too suspicious (or at least didn't show it) and welcomed them back.

Naruko and Imaizumi found out Onoda and Tadokoro were looking for a few interesting movies on the web to watch later, Kinjou and Fukutomi were discussing their blooming careers while sipping beer and Makishima, Toudou, Izumida and Manami were playing Twister. Unsurprisingly, the Peak Spider was owning them. A tipsy Toudou was cheering for him, although the other was actually his rival.

With friends like those, the night was still really young.

And it was becoming more and more a birthday to remember.

* * *

It was around 4 a.m. when everyone had fallen asleep. Or almost everyone.

Imaizumi had managed to get as many futons out as possible and spread them on the floor, and most of the guys had messily laid down and covered themselves with the warm sheets. Although Tadokoro had fallen asleep on an armchair and Arakita sprawled on the sofa.

Only the host was still up, together with a certain red-head.

They were sitting on Imaizumi's bed in his room, according to Naruko's request, and the sprinter was handing a large, colourful packet to the other.

'This is my personal present for you, hot shot!'

The taller boy blinked twice, took it and unpackaged the item.

It was…

'… a bunny plush'

He observed the stuffed toy, noticing the cute details of the face and paws and the delicate blue of the fabric, then remembered something.

He grabbed the smaller boy's hands, and saw that he was sporting a few scrapes and a pair of band aids.

When Imaizumi looked at him in the eye, the other blushed and looked away.

'You sewed it yourself'

'… yeah. I know some parts are messy but-'

The all-rounder interrupted him with a kiss. His lips were slightly wet and warm, the touch gentle yet firm, and everything the red-head wanted to say died in his throat.

He watched Imaizumi open his eyes again and smile.

'I'll treasure it'

'… Mh. Now let's go to sleep'

'Yes'

They stood up and Naruko opened the door to the corridor. He was almost out the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, the rival's hand cupped his cheek and the taller boy covered his mouth with his again.

'My parents won't be back for another few days. We can sleep in my room tomorrow night…', the black-haired boy said in a low tone, his lips brushing the others' lightly. The sprinter's cheeks turned a fiery red. 'You'll have to wait for tonight…'

'Tsk! _You_ have to wait, you horny hot shot! I'm okay with sleeping together with the others downstairs!'

'Me too'

He grabbed Naruko's small hand in his, smiling at his embarrassed reaction and trying hard not to laugh, although when they laid down the futon and under the covers, he was the one blushing more at the red-head's possessive, warm arms around his back.

His hug was tight, his breathing calm, and he held the other in his arms too.

They slept peacefully until the sound of a camera taking pictures woke them up the morning after.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

.

.

.

* * *

_And here the b-day fic ends. I really hope you enjoyed this._

_**Thanks** to everyone who read this, and super special thanks to a very kawaii guest, **Doodo-san**, who always shows her support. Thank you bunches, I appreciate your comments so much!_

_I hope to see you all soon for my next fic, because yes, I have one more ready. Ahah._

_Cookies and/or flames would make my writer self feel pretty alive! :)_


End file.
